


DEUS (S)EX MACHINA

by Moody_Alkane



Category: DARLING In The FRANXX (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Missing Scene, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Robot Kink, Robots, Technophilia, Tentacle Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:48:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25090399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moody_Alkane/pseuds/Moody_Alkane
Summary: Когда фразу "ваши репродуктивные органы используются для пилотирования Франкс" воспринял слишком буквально.АХТУНГ! Франкс(робот)/Найн Альфа!
Kudos: 3





	DEUS (S)EX MACHINA

**Author's Note:**

> Я ужасен, и мне это нравится. А ещё просто ну очень сильно хотелось, чтобы Альфу кто-нибудь красиво выебал~  
> /каюсь, в некоторых моментах я стебу систему Франкс, зато стебу горячо и размашисто ;)/

— Ты хочешь научиться пилотировать Франкс в одиночку, как код 002? – раздаётся спокойный голос Папы.

— Да, – короткий ответ и покорно склонённая голова. Он не собирается проигрывать в умении пилотировать. Никому.

— Путь, выбранный кодом 002, является путем порабощения и доминирования над сущностью Франкс. Но можно пойти другим путём.

— Папа, что это значит?

— Стать с Франкс одним целым, – отвечает Папа и добавляет: – Это будет новой практикой для тебя.

И он соглашается. Выбора у него нет, да и быть не может. Слово Папы — закон.

Красный костюм плотно облегает. Альфа забирается в кабину Франкс и останавливается. Найнс могут быть как пестиками, так и тычинками. Раз ему придется пилотировать одному, то...

— Найн Альфа, займи положение пестика и жди указаний.

— Есть.

Альфа перекидывает ногу через выступ, потягивается к поручням, прогибаясь в спине и занимая удобное положение. Непривычная пустота позади от отсутствия партнёра немного напрягает, но Альфа качает головой, отгоняя от себя непрошенные мысли. В приказах Папы не должно быть сомнений.

— Найн Альфа, это лишь пробный запуск. Так как ты уступаешь коду 002 по нескольким параметрам, ты не можешь мгновенно управлять системой Франкс. Поэтому для начала тебе нужно полностью синхронизироваться с ним, – доносится из динамика.

— Знаю, знаю, – безразлично бросает юноша, крепче сжимая поручни.

Вдоль позвоночника внезапно проходит разряд, заставляя выгнуться в спине и короткому вздоху слететь с губ.

Альфа наклоняет голову, касаясь лбом холодной глади металла. "Что?.. Что это?" – думает он, чувствуя, как спина начинает покрываться мелкими мурашками, а вдоль позвоночника всё продолжает проходить заряд, который порождает странные, доселе невиданные, ощущения. Это не больно, скорее, как-то раздражающе беспорядочно. Неизвестно, как идентифицировать это ощущение. Альфа теряется в догадках, невольно продолжая всё сильнее прогибаться в спине, стараясь уйти от странных ощущений.

Разряд прекратил подаваться, и Альфа наконец смог вздохнуть с облегчением. Но теперь пропал костюм.

— Что происходит..? – он обернулся: костюма и след простыл, поэтому теперь он глядел на собственную оголенную спину и широко расставленные бёдра.

— Для лучшей синхронизации Франкс должен взаимодействовать со всей поверхностью пестика, – холодно доносится из динамика.

— Разве это не задача костюма? – Альфа нахмуривается, но в следующий момент расплывается в самодовольной ухмылке. – Или же вы...хм, как там называла таких Найн Йота?.. Извращенцы?

Ему ответили таким же безразличным ко всему тоном:

— Костюм обеспечивает оптимальное соединение с системой Франкс, устанавливая баланс между пестиком и тычинкой. В данном случае нужно соединиться только с одним объектом.

Альфа только фыркнул и протянул:

— Ску-у-у-чно.

— Начинаем синхронизацию.

Какое-то время ничего не происходило, что Альфа даже от скуки зевнул. Потом воздух вокруг начал немного нагреваться и будто деформироваться. Он стал более плотным, но всё таким же лёгким. Юноше стало непривычно ощущать некоторое давление, будто что-то плавно обтекало всё его тело, соприкасаясь с каждым миллиметром кожи. Альфа поёжился. А потом что-то резко надавило сверху, заставляя лечь грудью на прохладный металл рабочего места. Альфа выдохнул и поёрзал от странных ощущений. 

Неожиданно светлые зелёные глаза широко распахнулись, а изо рта вылетел приглушённый вскрик. Поверхность под ним внезапно разъехалась в стороны, а после снова соединилась, уже захватывая в свой металлический плен чужой орган.

Из динамика донеслось:

— Чтобы установить полную синхронизацию с пестиком данной модели, нужно использовать напрямую репродуктивные органы пестика.

"Да вы что, шутите!" – хотел недовольно выкрикнуть Альфа, но с губ сорвался лишь жалобный скулёж, потому что машина решила не ограничиваться только захватом. Осторожно, но крепко обхватывая, поверхность в то же время была мягкой и скользкой, соприкасаясь _со всей_ длиной и слегка вибрируя, что посылало странные ощущения по всему телу. Отстраниться было нельзя. Альфа потянулся к захваченному машиной органу, но вдруг понял, что его руки были плотно прикованы к поручням, не давая сдвинуться.

Стараясь разобраться в махинациях машины под собой, он совершенно потерял из виду, что _сам_ находится в машине. В то же время воздух в некоторых местах стал настолько плотным, что его концентрация стала ощущаться кожей. Она плавала в пространстве, случайно касаясь тела Альфы, и эти прикосновения вкупе с влажностью внизу, заставляли юношу кусать губы и упираться горячим лбом в прохладный металл.

В голове уже не осталось ни одной мысли. Всё внимание было направлено на то, что творилось с его телом, чего он никогда не чувствовал. Из воздуха потянулись невидимые руки, уже ощутимо поглаживая бока, проводя вдоль ребер, прогибая в позвоночнике, вынуждая отклянчивать зад.

— Прошу сконцентрироваться на синхронизации, – произнёс голос из динамика.

"Да как тут сконцентрироваться?" – подумал юноша, всё больше и больше утопая в ощущениях. Внизу скользкая жидкость стала перетекать, вызывая непривычное трение. Альфа дёрнул бёдрами, сам не понимая для чего: получить больше или избежать ощущений. Но это возымело другой эффект. Будто невидимыми лозами, его тело оплела концентрированная энергия Франкс, потираясь, затягивая туже. Бусины сосков также оказались в абсолютном плену, а когда энергия надавила и слегка сжала, то Альфа не удержался от тихого протяжного стона.

Тонкая струйка энергии незаметно протекла ему в рот, и юноша машинально потянулся к ней языком, переплетаясь и ловя какой-то извращенный кайф от ощущения _полной синхронизации_.

Зелёные глаза давно подёрнулись дымкой, а тело оказалось в полной власти энергии Франкс. До этого момента она не касалась ног, но теперь путы скользнули по бёдрам вниз, мягко обтягивая тонкие лодыжки и плавно разводя ноги в стороны.

Альфа, следуя инстинктам, призывно прогнулся в спине, прикусывая губу и зажмуриваясь. 

Отделившийся от остальных кусочек энергии вытянулся и скользнул по ногам вверх. Он игриво коснулся внутренней стороны бедра, вырывая очередной сладкий вздох, и двинулся дальше, проскальзывая в ложбинку меж упругих ягодиц. Энергия хоть и была ощутимой, также могла меняться, растекаться, быть _влажной._

— Ах... Подожди, не... – недоговорил юноша, как росток энергии широко мазнул по нежной коже, протискиваясь к сжатому розоватому колечку мышц.

Альфа уже не контролировал себя, грудью наваливаясь на уступ, не в силах стоять на ногах. На его глаза навернулись слезы от переизбытка ощущений, а покрасневшие возбуждённые горошины сосков жаждали прикосновений, так что юноше ничего не оставалось, кроме как бездумно потираться ими о гладь металла.

А в голове билась лишь мысль: "Давай! Давай! Давай! Быстрее!" – заглушавшая все остальные. 

В рот толкнулся сгусток энергии потолще, и Альфа с жадностью пустил его в свой ротик, обхватывая губами, стараясь хоть чем-то отвлечь себя от того, что творилось сзади. А там струйка энергии обводила по краю напряжённого колечка мышц, то только потиралась, становясь мягкой, как язык, то уплотнялась, постепенно вкручиваясь внутрь.

Кабина наполнилась сбивчивым дыханием и тихими всхлипами. И тут сгусток энергии проник внутрь, заставляя юношу выпустить изо рта другой и шально ахнуть. Ощущения были более чем странные. Инородный предмет внутри стал оглаживать стенки, вызывая желание сжаться и вытолкнуть это из себя, но оплетавшая тело энергия только больше продолжила обвиваться вокруг него, лаская напряженное, как нерв, тело. Альфа вытянулся струной, боясь пошевелиться и разрываясь между ощущениями. Внизу движения склизкой жидкости стали только быстрее, от чего хотелось двигать бедрами навстречу, но цепкий захват мешал, заставляя юношу беспомощно поскуливать от волн нахлынувшего желания.

Вдруг Альфа выгнулся, закидывая голову. По кабине разнесся протяжный сладкий стон. Сгусток ещё раз мазнул по определённому месту, а потом ещё и ещё раз. Юноша захлебывался стонами и ощущениями. Он облизнулся, и повернул голову в сторону, жалобно умоляя:

— Ещё... там... Ещё раз…

Его желание было исполнено. К одному тонкому сгустку метнулись ещё два, и теперь три удлинённости ритмично орудовали внутри, выбивая всё новые и новые стоны из горла юноши. Что-то обвилось вокруг шеи, вынуждая запрокинуть голову и новый сгусток скользнул рот, тут же принимаясь в том же ритме, что и сзади, трахать рот Альфы. Отростки энергии вышли из него, но ненадолго. Более утолщенная удлиненность коснулась раздразнённого входа. Юноша в предвкушении прикрыл глаза и максимально прогнулся в спине, призывая уже наконец взять его _полностью_. Отросток протолкнулся внутрь, выбивая нечленораздельный хрип. Перед глазами юноши почернело.

"Слишком много..." – успел подумать он, пока сгусток медленно заполнял его изнутри. 

А потом резкое движение. Снова толчок. И вот перед глазами сверкают искры, а с губ срываются стонуще-задыхающиеся вздохи, перебиваемые всхлипами, полными дикого желания.

Движения становились быстрее, втрахивая юношу в обшивку кабины, жестко, грубо, тараняще, но каждый раз попадая по такому местечку, от которого сверхновые взрывались внутри и перед глазами. Плен энергии окручивался вокруг, теребя горошины сосков и лаская разгорячённое юное тело. От этих прикосновений никуда нельзя было деться. Движения склизкой жидкости внизу ускорились, потираясь в одном темпе с трахающем его рот отростком. Юношу брали с трёх сторон, разрывая на части и вновь собирая воедино. Хотелось кричать от переполняющих движений, но заполняющее его со всех сторон тепло не давало опомниться. Сзади было так хорошо, что, кое-как вытолкнув сгусток изо рта, Альфа уткнулся лбом в обшивку и стонал, кричал, ругался, сам себя не слыша из-за водоворота наслаждения, в которое погружался всё глубже и глубже.

Энергия сжала его тело, надавливая на точки, от которых болезненно, но в то же время безумно приятно прошибали мурашки. Жидкость внизу мазнула головку, а мощный толчок прошёлся точно по простате, вырывая громкий сладострастный стон с губ юноши. Океан наслаждения обрушился на него сокрушительной волной, стирая все остатки сознания и принося дикое, почти невыносимое удовольствие. 

Кажется, от переизбытка ощущений он отключился.

Очнулся юноша через несколько минут. Энергия постепенно рассеивалась, но всё же была ещё ощутима. Она словно нехотя соскальзывала с его тела, оставляя сзади необычное ощущение незаполненности. Альфа лежал на уступе и пытался отдышаться, ещё не до конца отойдя от пережитого оргазма. Такого с ним ещё не случалось. Он не думал, что такие острые ощущение можно получить не только на поле сражения. Поверхность уступа уже выпустила его орган из механического скользкого захвата, и тот теперь был покрыт белёсой жидкостью.

— Теперь вам разрешен доступ к одиночному пилотированию, – напомнил о себе голос инструктора из динамика, чем потревожил плавный поток мыслей Альфы.

— Мм, – немного устало промычал он и замолчал.

Теперь он чувствовал переполняющую кабину энергию, которую не замечал до этих пор. Краем сознания он уловил, как нечто тёплое и мягкое коснулось сначала его щеки, провело по шее, переходя на спину, прошествовало по позвонкам, а потом игриво шлёпнуло по тугой ягодице, окончательно исчезая. "Так вот ты какой, Франкс", – уголком губ усмехнулся юноша, и прикрыл глаза, медленно проваливаясь в восстанавливающий силы сон.


End file.
